Just another day.........
by LittleStar1
Summary: my first story very predictable storyline i know.
1. Default Chapter

Lara rolled over and turned off her alarm "Another glorious working day!" she announced sarcastically to the empty room. She was eating her toast and frantically looking for her car keys when she remembered that today was the day that the person getting the position of registrar was being announced. It was blatantly going to be Simon she thought sadly, I suppose it's my fault for getting on the wrong side of Mr Harper right at the beginning. A few apologies were due to both Duffy and Colette, she felt awful about yesterday; it wasn't like her to get emotionally attached to her cases. She located her car keys and locked the door.  
It was looking like the day was going to be busy.  
"Hi Duffy, can I have a quick word?" Lara asked spotting her friend.  
"All right Lara, but only a quick one" Duffy responded coldly.  
Together they walked towards the staff room Lara shut the door behind her.  
"Look Duffy about yesterday………….."  
"Its all right sweetheart," Duffy cut in, "work gets on top of us sometimes, I'm sorry for mentioning Patrick I didn't mean to upset you."  
"It's OK I just felt really awful, your such a good friend."   
"Forget it, and good luck with the registrar job!"  
Lara felt a lot better for having apologised to Duffy and all she was waiting for now was Colette's arrival.  
  
Ben got into his lorry and started the engine; soon he was out travelling along the quiet back roads towards the busy motorway listening to the news on the radio. He looked at the picture of his girlfriend Sam on the dashboard. Tonight he decided was the night he was going to ask her to marry him.   
  
"There's a possible collar bone fracture in Cubicle 4 and a boy with a peanut up his nose in Cubicle 7" said Dillon.  
"I'll take cubicle 7", Lara said, "I've never removed a peanut before!"  
"That'll look impressive on your CV" came Simon's unimpressed voice from behind her. "Ha! Made you jump Stone face, see you at the announcement of my new registrar job, later sweet pea."  
Lara looked suitably annoyed and a made a rude face at his retreating back.  
"You'll need these", said Dillon handing Lara some tweezers,"Sweet pea!"  
"Watch it", Lara warned with a big smile on her face.  
  
Ben turned the lorry onto a quiet back road. That was when it happened, a sharp stabbing pain in his chest made him lose concentration. What was that? He wondered. Dismissing it as a one off he continued on his journey.   
  
Having successfully removed the peanut Lara went off to find Colette and apologise about the previous day.  
"Colette do you have 5 mins?" asked Lara, "only I really need to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I was really rude to you."  
"Don't worry about it", said Colette "everyone gets attached to their cases sometimes"  
"Thanks Colette you're a real star"  
Lara was feeling much better now she had apologised to both people but her good mood wasn't to last for long.  
  
Ben had finished for the day and was heading home when the sudden pain re-occurred. Thinking he would feel better tomorrow he went inside. Sam was waiting for him and she had cooked a lovely meal for them. Ben pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and got onto one knee.   
"Sam, I'd love for you to be my wife"  
Sam didn't hesitate before yelling "YES!!!" and throwing her arms around him. Ben was so happy but the sudden pain had returned and he collapsed on to the floor. Sam screamed and fled towards the telephone. Frantically dialling 999 she called for an ambulance.  
  
"Lara", called Dillon "There's a 32 yr old man, suspected heart attack coming in about 5 minutes"  
"On my way Dillon"  
  
  
"He's been out for 30 minutes, I think we have to call it a day", Charlie said sadly, "time of death 7:47 pm".  
"I'll tell his girlfriend", said Lara.   
  
"Sam", called Lara entering the quiet calm of the relative's room. It always surprised her how peaceful it remained however busy the hospital got.  
Sam looked up and read everything she needed to know from Lara's expression.  
"Oh God no", she began to sob, "He'd just asked me to marry him, this can't have happened."  
"I understand you are very upset", Lara said memories of her own traumatic time a few weeks ago flooding back to her, "you can go and see him in a minute".  
"YOU DOCTORS SAY YOU UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND", Sam cried hysterically, "WHAT MAKES YOU SO EXPERIENCED, HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW".  
  
Lara fled from the room unable to stop the tears from falling down her face. She bumped into Colette but carried on going until she reached the bathroom and flung herself into an available cubicle. There she sat for what seemed like hours sobbing her heart out until there was a small knock at the door. She stood up and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt before opening the door. Colette stood there.  
  
"Are you Ok Lara?" she asked.  
"I'll be fine, it's just been a long day"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive thanks Colette"  
"Charlie wants to see you in his office now if that's Ok with you?"  
  
Lara left the room and made her way towards Charlie's office. It was getting late and the waiting room was empty. Charlie saw her coming and opened the door for her.  
  
"Lara I want you to take tomorrow off", he began, "take time to think and catch up with yourself."  
"Thanks Charlie"  
"No problems just look after yourself Ok?"  
"I will"  
  
Lara was just getting into her car when she thought she saw Mr Collier from yesterday in a black Volvo. He was talking on his mobile and she thought he didn't see her leave but the long black car slid out of the car park and followed Lara down the road. Lara was too preoccupied with the day's events to pay it much notice. She parked her car and went into her flat. It was very dark outside but Mr Collier saw which flat she went into. He parked his Volvo a little way down the street and drew a steak knife out of his briefcase. That doctor knew too much information for his liking and there was only one way to get rid of her.   
Lara reached up and took a mug from the shelf, waiting for the kettle to boil she idly flicked through today's newspaper. A slight bang from outside disturbed her and she went to her front door to see what caused the noise. There was no one in sight and Lara made her way back to the kitchen. Then the doorbell went and Lara stood up and went to the front door. Mr Collier stood there with a bunch of flowers in his hand. She opened the door a crack and quick as a flash he had pushed the door inwards with such a force that Lara fell backwards catching the back of her head on the hall table.   
  
"Well that saved me a bit of work", Mr Collier said looking down at Lara's unconscious form. Lara stirred and tried to sit up, he knew he had to finish what he came for producing the knife from behind the flowers he stood over her and drove the knife into her side.  
  
"Good-bye Dr. Stone", Mr Collier called almost cheerfully from the doorway, "It's a shame you had to die this way you're such a pretty girl, you simply were too clever for your own good."  
  
Lara looked at the blurry figure above her and closed her eyes.  
  
It was quite quiet when Dillon arrived in the department that morning.  
"Hi Dillon!" Charlie called, "The football match has been cancelled you don't really need to be here we're not expecting to be that busy, why don't you go home and we'll page you if we need you".  
"Ok Charlie Thanks"  
  
Dillon decided to go and visit Lara he knew she'd be up she hadn't really slept at all since Patrick died. He walked up to her house and through the glass door saw a figure lying on the floor. He threw himself against the door and it crashed inwards. Looking at Lara lying in a pool of blood he grabbed his mobile and dialled 999.  
  
Josh and Nikki were sitting in a lay-by drinking coffee and trying to keep warm.   
  
"3016 respond to an emergency call 37 Southwick Drive stabbing………" the voice on the radio made them both jump.  
Josh swung the ambulance round and they were soon on their way. The first thing they saw was Dillon.  
  
"Dillon", said Nikki confused "what are you doing here"  
"It's Lara," said Dillon she's been attacked.  
"Oh my God", Nikki was shell-shocked.  
Lara was soon in the ambulance and Nikki and Dillon were trying to stabilise her. When they reached Holby Lara was wheeled into Resus and Charlie and Simon worked hard to try and stabilise her.   
  
"Duffy can you take some bloods off to the Lab", Simon called, "we need to check her blood levels"  
"Sure", Duffy replied.  
  
They managed to stabilise Lara and repair the damage caused by the knife but they were worried about any long-term damage from her head wound. Lara was moved to Intensive Care but she still hadn't come round.  
  
"Duffy," said Simon, "can you come and look at this for me".  
"What is it Simon?"   
Duffy looked at Lara's blood results and let out an astonished gasp.  
"Simon, she's pregnant!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in I.C.U listening to the noise of the various machines around the bed. Lara had only just survived the attack and they still weren't sure that she was clear of having lasting damage from the knock on the back of her head. She had been heavily sedated for the past three days and today was the day she was coming round. D.I Collier's crashed car had been found later that night. In his haste to leave the scene of the crime he had not been concentrating on driving his car and was in a head on collision with a lorry, death had been instantaneous. The figure in the bed stirred and tried to sit up. "Lara, it's all right, your in I.C.U. don't try to sit up" "Harry, what day is it, why am I here, what happened?" Lara sounded groggy but Harry was grateful that she was still able to talk to him. "It's Thursday, you've been unconscious for three days now" Harry still couldn't find the words to tell her why he was really here. "What happened, why am I here?" she repeated, "I don't understand, there was a knock at the door, I opened it and now I'm here, what's going on?" "You were attacked and stabbed at home on Sunday night, it was David Collier, his car ran into a lorry and he had a knife with your blood on it on the back seat, you're lucky Dillon came to visit you on Monday or you would never have made it. Look Lara there's something else I need to tell you.." "Is the baby O.K?" Lara interrupted before he could continue. "That was one of the reasons I came up here to talk to you" Harry was glad he didn't have to break that news to her. "We weren't sure that you knew" "I'm a doctor I think I would have been able to figure that one out" Lara sounded indignant. Harry smiled; she was still the Lara they knew "Why didn't you tell us Lara?" "I wasn't sure I was going to keep it, I had a lot to think about, In some ways I wanted to get rid of it, it would have been too hard, that constant reminder that he was gone and never coming back," she sighed, "I couldn't bring myself to do it and I made a decision to keep it. It's all I've got left." "I understand, do you want me to tell the rest of the staff, obviously you won't be coming back to work until after it's born?" "Thanks Harry" "You had better get some rest now the police will want to speak to you later" "Bye Harry, and thanks."  
  
Lara was out of hospital a few weeks later, and had been visited by practically everyone who worked in A&E. Even Simon had been around but Lara thought that it was mostly to do with the fact that he was now registrar. Dillon was her most regular visitor. They were beginning to decorate her spare room and turn it into a nursery for when the baby was born. Lara was still very shaken from her attack but she was opening up more. When she had first left hospital she had been very quiet and withdrawn but with Dillon's help the old Lara was coming back daily. There were only a few more weeks until the baby was due and Dillon had moved in, to be with Lara encase she needed anything. Lara was coping better now that the memory of David Collier was fading and she was really looking forward to getting back to work after the baby was born. On November the second 2002 Lara gave birth to a lovely baby boy named William. 


End file.
